Pump Up
is a Power Up, which was named in the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series. Overview Master Roshi pumps up when in his Max Power form; he uses this before firing a MAX Power Kamehameha to extinguish the roaring flames on Fire Mountain, when he prepares to blow up the moon in his battle against Goku, as well as when facing Legendary Super Saiyan Broly on New Planet Vegeta. General Blue uses this technique shortly during his fight against Goku, which resulted in him swelling to the extent that Goku compared him to a "great big balloon" when witnessing the power up. Nappa bulks up when he powers up to fight the Dragon Team. Frieza uses it just before transforming into his second form, which causes his Battle Armor to shatter. Frieza also bulks up when activating his 100% Final Form. Goku briefly bulks up when assuming his Super Saiyan state before fighting Android 19 and Android 20. Lord Slug uses this when in his Great Namekian form. Bojack uses this when he turns in his Full Power Hera-seijin form. Android 19 pumps up when absorbing energy. Other Androids, like Android 16 and Android 15, are also able to use the power up. Android 13 bulks up when turning in his Super form, and Cell uses this in his Semi-Perfect Form. Super 17 always bulks up temporarily when absorbing ki attacks, and then returns to normal when he makes the ki part of his own. He notably bulks up when absorbing Goku's 10x Kamehameha, but then he compacts all his muscle mass, turning all that excess power into usable ki and charges up continuous Shocking Death Balls. He later appears in this form when Android 18 forces him to maintain his Absorption Barrier by bombarding him with a barrage of energy blasts, allowing Goku to critically damage him with the Dragon Fist, and then finishes him off with a Kamehameha. When Turles eats a fruit from the Tree of Might his body bulks up, although this is shown to only be temporary, with Turles' body quickly receding back to its normal shape. Pump Up is also used by Dodoria, Dr. Wheelo, Neiz, Cell, and Super Buu. Video Game Appearances In the Budokai Tenkaichi series, Pump Up is a Blast 1 that enhances all stats used in battle for a brief amount of time, though it decreases speed. After the effect is gone, ki charge will be much slower than before. In the ''Raging Blast'' series, Pump Up increases attack and defense for a limited time. Effects cannot be layered on top of each other. Tarble's version of the move is called Energy Booster in Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2. Super 17 in his Pump Up state is a playable character in Dragon Ball Heroes. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, Future Warrior will Pump Up briefly after consuming Fruit of the Tree of Might much like how Turles does. Gallery NappaPoweringUpEp24.png|Nappa bulked up Treeofmightpowerup.png|Turles' bulked up chest after eating the Fruit of the Tree of Might Tullece07.png|Turles' bulked up leg after eating the Fruit of the Tree of Might 78-5.PNG|Frieza uses Pump Up to transform Screenshotsdbzmovie4 667.jpg|Lord Slug bulks up when he becomes giant Android13SuperPoweringUp.png|Android 13 bulks up when in his Super form Cell's Pump Up.PNG|Semi-Perfect Cell uses Pump Up in Budokai Tenkaichi 3 Dai_Ni.jpg|Goku begins bulking up Dbz165-03.jpg Trunks SS Third Grade.png|Future Trunks builds up Power Power Weighted Cell.png|Cell powers up after becoming enraged Category:Techniques Category:Supportive techniques